


Planetary

by thetealord



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and James let loose after a successful mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary

The two of them slammed in through the door of the safe house together, lips locked, covered in sweat, adrenaline rushing in their veins. The mission had not gone completely according to plan, and there were bullet marks in the fine cloth of their suits in some places. Harry's hair was falling away from where he'd slicked it back perfectly with pomade that morning, and they were covered in dust from the explosion they'd caused to make their escape. 

But James knew how much Harry loved how he looked when he threw a grenade, and despite the imminent danger and certain chance of death, James had eyed Harry's every movement. When he pistol-whipped one of their pursuers, when he fought off a man who tried to get too close to James, when he opened his umbrella to shield them, he'd felt himself falling in love all over again.

The two of them had taken out at least twelve men in that corridor together, acting on training and instinct and years of doing missions together, working off each other, completely flawless.

The important thing now, was that they had the papers Merlin wanted, and the man they'd been targeting was dead, a little added destruction of the target's base on top of that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

James shoved Harry up against the door as Harry closed it behind them, one hand curled tight into the older man's hair, combing it roughly back across his head, enjoying the slick, oily feel of pomade and sweat-soaked hair through his fingers as they kissed, mouths open, hard and desperate. He shoved his thigh between Harry's, ground it against the man's half hard cock and rutted his own against Harry's hip, and the older man growled against his lips. "I swear to god if you're leaking you'd better not leave a wet mark on my suit."

 "Suits are already filthy, Harry," James reminded him gently, nipping at his lower lip and sucking on it, then opened his mouth wide again and kissed him so hard his jaw ached, letting Harry lick up behind his teeth as they moaned together and drank each other in.

" _You're_ filthy," Harry groaned, "Christ, James, I—"

"I know," James interrupted, sealing their mouths, pressing their tongues together, teeth clacking, nipping at his lips as he pulled away again, just enough to speak. "I know, I know." He dragged his fingers down the front of Harry's suit and started undoing the buttons.

"You looked so _damn_ good out there," Harry muttered as James got his suit jacket open and smoothed his palms up along Harry's shirt, over his abs and his pectorals, grinding his thumbs against his nipples, making the older man gasp.

"So did you," James gasped. "You always do. Harry..." He pressed another open-mouthed kiss to his lips and rocked his aching cock against Harry's hip. "Harry..." He nipped at his jaw, pressed wet kisses across his neck to the shell of his ear and bit down on the lobe, licking up around the edge. "How about I fuck you this time, and take some of that weight off your shoulders?" he whispered into his ear and felt Harry shudder beneath him, then melt, just slightly, against the door.

"Oh yes, James," Harry whispered back a moment later, softer, and James felt warm hands on his hips, then arms around him, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed tight together, Harry's fingers curling against the back of his suit jacket. "Please."

James growled quietly at that and pressed his thigh harder against Harry's cock, feeling his own erection jump at the older man's gasp. Kissing his way down his neck, he reached up and loosened Harry's tie, undid the top button of his shirt one-handed, and pressed his nose beneath the collar, biting down and sucking at a spot that would be easily concealed later. He didn't need to make a show of it, but he liked marking the man's skin when he could because he knew Harry liked it, just as much as James enjoyed wearing the marks Harry left him in return. 

He was rewarded by the older man arching up against him and James hummed against his skin and coaxed Harry's suit jacket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him. "I thought you might like that," he whispered to him as Harry moaned. "I should leave you covered in bruises, too." The older man's fingers gripped his jacket tighter and James laughed breathlessly beneath his collar and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, rubbing at his hips and the top of his arse.

"Oh, darling," Harry breathed into his hair, and James could hear him smiling as the other man rutted in slow rythmic thrusts against his thigh. "Darling, gorgeous, perfect James, you know what I need."

"Yes, Harry," James grinned. "I do, and I'm going to give it to you, I am. Have a little patience."

Harry laughed breathlessly at that, pressing his head back against the door. "You confuse me with yourself, dear man."

"Well it should be no surprise, after seven years everyone seems to think we're practically the same person anyway." It was true, they were attached at the hip. There was never James or Harry without the other close behind or within immediate contact. Arthur had eventually relented to letting them do most of their missions together, since they tended to be useless, volatile, or hopelessly reckless when they were apart. They weren't married, but often James felt they might as well have been.

Harry brought one hand around, started undoing the buttons of James's suit coat and waistcoat, coaxing them off his shoulders, and James nipped playfully at his neck. "See? I knew you were getting impatient with me." He shrugged out of both, letting them drop to the floor, and didn't mind at all when Harry jerked him up by his tie to kiss him.

"You've got me there," the older man mumbled against his lips, smiling. "I suppose we're both intolerable." They kissed, long and hard and deep, kissed until they had to breathe, and James panted against his lips. 

"We most certainly are." He nipped at Harry's lips, pressed their foreheads together, and closed his eyes for just a moment. "Let's go to the bed, love." He didn't say it, but Harry was starting to get a little too old to fuck against a door. Besides, the house was small, and the bed wasn't far, just a good few meters from the door, a couple of long steps off to the left.

James undid his own shirt buttons as they kissed and walked and made their way to the bed. He paused, kissed Harry long and deep and slow, and reached up to pluck the older man's glasses from his face, snapping them closed and pressing them into his hand. "Trust me," he mumbled against his lips. "Merlin won't want to see this. Or hear it, for that matter." 

Harry reached over and set the glasses on the beside table, and they kissed and kept close as Harry got out of his shirt and belt, shoes, and trousers, being rather careful with each item of clothing, at least setting them down somewhere they wouldn't get rumpled. James followed more languidly behind him, still just getting out of his trousers as Harry pulled his socks off.

"Get on the bed for me, love," James muttered against his lips. Harry chuckled into the kiss, leaned towards him to steal one more as they parted. 

"Most certainly," He whispered back, and climbed up to rest against the pillows with a sigh, knees bent just slightly. James climbed up after him after wrestling his trousers off, leaning over him. Harry reached up and circled his arms around him, pulling him down until James was on top of him, their skin pressed together in all the right places, their bodies flush from nose to ankle, their aching cocks aligned in a way that sent shudders up his spine. 

They kissed, aching and hot and deep, and James was panting when he pulled back to breathe, Harry still mostly composed. James never had any idea how he did it. "Ready?" James whispered, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck and over his shoulders and down his chest. Harry tangled his broad, warm fingers into James' hair and arched into his kisses, leaning his head back against the pillows.

"Always," he muttered, spreading his legs further as James moved lower. "Come on, my darling, dearest, perfect, gorgeous man, give it to me." James could feel him breathing heavier as he at last kissed down towards the base of his stomach, hands resting on Harry's thighs. His cock arched so beautifully upward, and James smiled at the sight, kissed his knee, then reached out, brushing Harry's length with the tips of his fingers. 

"James—" Harry muttered, arching into that touch. As much as Harry said he wasn't impatient, James did know how much he hated being teased. He wouldn't do that to him. Too much. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around the other man's erection, stroked him once long and slow, and felt his own cock jump at Harry's reaction, the way he arched more into that touch, the way he moaned. God, his moans were always gorgeous.

James let go a moment later, letting Harry sink back to the bed gasping, and he laid down on his stomach, resting his forehead against the inside of Harry's thigh. "Arch your hips up for me, love," he whispered, kissing down towards his cock but instead moving a little lower, cupping Harry's arse in one palm.

"Oh, God." That was the moment he knew Harry realized what he was going for, and he grinned and kissed his thigh, pressing his nose just beneath his balls, breathing in the deep, musky scent of him. Harry's hand tangled into his hair and James leaned his head towards his palm. "James," the older man mumbled, almost a hint of a whimper in his tone. 

"Is this all right?" James asked before he went any further, just to be sure, and he felt Harry's fingers tighten in his hair.

"Oh yes, my darling." He paused, and added a small, quiet, "Please."

Exhaling shakily, James pressed his fingers against the older man's arse, kissed, just briefly, along his taint below his balls, and exhaled, hot and slow, against his entrance. He felt Harry tense, just slightly, and then relax again as he moved in closer, pressing his lips up against that tight ring of muscle. 

It was incredible, how intensely he could feel Harry's heat, his heartbeat, his every breath as he mouthed at his entrance, just kissing at him with his lips and enjoying the way Harry shuddered slightly at the touch.

"Oh, I do love you between my thighs," Harry moaned quietly, and James pressed his tongue flat against the muscle, licked up along the crack of his arse and across the the muscle of his entrance, up almost to his balls. Harry gasped, tensed, and moaned beneath him, fingers clutching tight to his hair, and James laughed breathlessly against his skin and did it again.

"You taste good," he hummed. "Earthy and nice." Harry moaned quietly again as he spoke, and he licked again at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it, and pulled apart the cheeks of his arse to get in deeper, pressing just the tip of his tongue inside. He felt Harry tense against him, fingers tangled tight into James' hair. Then the older man relaxed, and James hummed against him and licked at the muscle again. He bit down, just gently, on the pucker, scraped his teeth across the muscle and sucked at it until Harry was arching up against his mouth and he had to press his hands to the man's hips to keep him steady. "Easy, Harry," he whispered into his arse, and the older man gasped, jerking his hips just once.

"How can I be?" he muttered, hoarse, "God, that's good."

James smiled, hummed, and kissed at his entrance again, nuzzled his skin, then kissed his arse and his thigh, exhaling long and slow. Pressing his thumb against the older man's entrance, now verging on soaked, he circled the muscle, tugged on it a little, and pressed the tip of his thumb inside, Harry hissing at the feeling. "You want more?"

"In a moment," Harry tugged a little on his hair. "Get up here, I want to feel you against me."

James pressed one more kiss to his thigh and moved up over him, pulling their bodies together again, until their chests and cocks were pressed together, and Harry was pulling him down into a long, deep kiss. James knew well that he must still taste of the other man but Harry didn't seem to mind in the least. The older man arched up against him and James rolled their hips together, moaning at the feeling as their cocks ground together. They were both hard and leaking, and at last Harry reached over and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and James sat back as he popped the cap. 

"No," Harry mumbled, pulling James down again by his hair again. "You stay here, gorgeous. I'll prepare myself for you."

"Harry," James breathed, but he couldn't very well pull away, nor did he want to with Harry's fingers tangled into his hair just enough to pull gently, sending quiet shudders along the back of his neck. The idea of Harry prepare himself made his cock throb, his heart tight in his chest. 

Harry tugged him down, kissed him slow and gentle, and let go of James' hair only long enough to coat his fingers in lube, reaching around behind himself, clenching his teeth and hissing quietly as he slid one finger up inside.

"God, Harry," James breathed, pressing their foreheads together, kissing his face and his lips, long and slow as Harry pressed two fingers into himself and stretched himself out. They panted into each other's mouths, and James cupped Harry's cheek in his palm, leaning up on his other arm. "I want to be in you so badly."

"And I want you in me," the other man breathed, "you have no idea. God, I want you in me, I want you pressing up deep inside me, until I feel like I'm splitting in two." 

James could feel himself flushing darker and darker at the older man's words, his breath coming quick and heavy. Reaching his hand around, he pressed his thumb against Harry's entrance, now slick with lube, and slid his thumb inside along with the two fingers Harry had pressed inside himself, shuddering and moaning quietly at the way that felt, at how slick and hot Harry was, at the feeling of the older man widening himself. "Oh God, Harry," he whispered, "You feel so damn good."

Harry looked up at him, pulled James down against his lips, and pulled his fingers out from inside himself, wiping them on the sheets that they would have to wash anyway. "Now," he muttered, his brown eyes dark, pupils wide. "Now, fuck me you gorgeous, perfect man."

James leaned down, kissed him, and then sat back, took the lube and squeezed a little onto his fingers, just enough to slick himself. When he was ready, he leaned up over Harry again, cupped the man's arse in one hand and pulled his hips up as he positioned himself. 

One hand around his own length, he moved forward until the head of his cock pressed up against Harry's entrance and moaned quietly at how warm he was as he started pressing inside. Once just the head was in, he paused to pant, let Harry adjust, and then slid home all at once, eyes wide, groaning at the friction and the heat and the delicious, slick sound it made as pushed in, shoving himself in deep. Harry arched up against him, moaning, clutching the sheets, and James held onto his hips, letting out quiet gasps and moans as he adjusted to how perfect and tight and hot the older man felt around him.

"Good God, Harry," he whispered. "You're so bloody perfect."

"So are you, darling," Harry breathed as he began to relax around him. "Oh, so are you, you have no idea." The older man tangled one hand up into his hair and James leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment as he started rutting forward in long, deep strokes. Harry arched up against him, long legs wrapping up around his waist, and James shifted to get a better, deeper angle, and groaned as he pulled out a little and pushed back in again.

He breathed, heavy and deep, and started up a quick, hard pace, pulling half out and pushing back in, gasping as he thrust his hips. He could feel Harry's fingers curling tighter into his hair, the older man jerking his hips up into each thrust, their skin smacking together. 

"Deeper, darling, deeper," Harry rumbled and James gasped and shoved in harder, making them both groan from the force of it. Then he did that again, snapping his hips and half-sobbing. "You're so perfect," Harry gasped, his voice hoarse and tight, "so perfect, so gorgeous." Harry's fingers stroked his hair as he jerked in harder, the older man's breath hitching along with his own. "Fuck—" Harry gasped. "James—" His gasps grew louder, his fingers twisting tighter into James' hair, jerking him down, and James gripped Harry's thigh, rolling his hips to press deeper into him.

When he drew out again, he shoved back in so that he angled just perfectly, his cock slamming into the older man's prostate. Harry gasped so hard, tensed so much, James thought he was going to come for a moment. Instead, Harry just tugged on his hair and arched up harder against him, letting out a desperate choked-up sound. "Oh, yes, that, _please_. Oh, you gorgeous, _gorgeous_ —" He cut off when James did it again, dragged out so that the head of his cock slid along that sensitive spot, then did it again, reaching down to wrap his finger's around Harry's cock to stroke him in time. 

For once it seemed all words Harry wanted to say were caught in his throat. He mumbled under his breath incoherently, and then cut off entirely as James slammed into him, twisted his fingers up the length of his cock and around the head. One more thrust into him and Harry came at last, shuddering and shaking, gasping and moaning, his entire body arched hard, muscles tight as he spilled himself.

Gripping the older man's hips, James closed his eyes and leaned over him, rutting desperately into him as Harry shuddered beneath him. As he grew more coherent, Harry started stroking his hair again, combing it back across his head. "Come on, darling," he whispered. "Come for me, I know you want to, come on love, come on—"

Harry's other hand reached around, grabbed his arse and squeezed gently, fingertips pressing into the crack, warm and welcome, brushing his entrance, and James let out one choking sob, shoved in one more time, and felt himself tumbling over the edge, his vision going white for just an instant, and he rocked his hips and groaned and groaned as he rode it out.

"There we go," Harry whispered to him as James gasped for breath. "Such a good boy. You're so good, darling, gorgeous James, so good."

James sobbed once, somehow managed to pull out of the older man, ignored the mess, and immediately flopped down on top of Harry, exhausted and boneless. Harry stroked his hair and his back, wrapped warm, strong arms around him and held him close, whispering praise into his hair, kissing the side of his head.

James wrapped his arms back around Harry's waist, tangling the two of them tight together, eyes closed. He pressed his nose against the older man's neck, breathing him in, still shaking a little. It passed after a moment or two, and he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and smiled. "That was damn good," he mumbled, and coughed because his voice sounded like hell.

"It was," Harry agreed, stretching out his legs. "Oh, it was. God, I love you."

"I love you too,Harry," James mumbled, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

They laid there for a few minutes like that, curled up with each other, and then Harry nudged at him and rolled them over. James reluctantly let go of him, stroked his hair, and kissed him once, long and slow.

"I'm going to clean up. I'll be right back."

James nodded and let Harry get up, sitting up as well as the older man stumbled to the bathroom. The sheets were a mess but they could be cleaned and he was sure there was another set in the linen closet. They surely weren't the first or the last Kingsmen to soil the sheets in a safe house.

A moment later, he managed to get to his feet, stretched his limbs out, and followed Harry to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and helped Harry, and the two of them threw on boxers and housecoats and laid a towel across the mess on the bed for the time being.

"We should celebrate," James said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at Harry who was rummaging around in the fridge, getting a feel for what they did and didn't have, although they wouldn't be staying long. Most likely, they would be out by morning.

"Hmm." Harry fished around in the cabinets for a moment and then held up a bottle and two empty glasses. "Whiskey?"

James grinned. "I'd love some." He wasn't surprised there was a bottle of whiskey in there. If there was one thing Kingsmen were good at aside from their jobs, it was drinking like proper gentlemen.

Harry filled the glasses and carried them back over to the bed, the two of them settling in up against the pillows, shoulders touching. James reached down and took Harry's hand in his, their fingers tangling together, as Harry turned towards him. "To another successful mission?" the other man offered, and James clinked the edge of his glass against Harry's, smiling.

"To another successful mission," he agreed. And together, they drank.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'd already written Harry giving and James receiving I wanted to switch it up and do it the other way since I do feel like they would switch sometimes and be comfortable with trying different things together once they've been together for a while. Also I just really wanted to write them drinking together after sex since I also feel like that would be a pretty regular thing. And yeah, that's about it really =D


End file.
